


Us VS The World

by justme133



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Cussing, Gen, Magic, Monsters, benny and ethan are the bestest friends, may be possible relationship later on, the usual for these two, video games gone bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justme133/pseuds/justme133
Summary: A new video game, two dorky best friends, and magic. What could go wrong?





	1. Pre-Release

**Author's Note:**

> May this fandom not go down without a fight.
> 
> ..

“Oh yeah, look what Benny got!” Benny cried out as he burst into Ethan’s room. Ethan didn’t even look up from his homework.

 

“Does Benny always have to refer to himself in third person?” he asked as he scribbled another answer down.

 

“Does Ethan have to be an asshole to his best friend?” Ethan now looked up, smirking at his best friend, who was trying to look mad. He broke first, laughing loudly, making Ethan laugh now. 

 

“Fine. Ethan is sorry. What’s up?” Benny grinned and flopped down on the end of Ethan’s bed, making his homework flutter to the floor. “Seriously?”

 

“Super seriously,” he said, trying to get his face to stop smiling for a second. “Guess who just got the  _ pre-release  _ of the most anticipated game of the year?”

 

“You didn’t.”

 

“I did!” Benny said, pulling a silver game case out of his bag. “ _ Mega Destroyer of the Universe Part 6!  _ Deluxe edition!”

 

“No way! That’s not supposed to be coming out for another 6 months! How did you get this?!” Ethan asked, taking the game from his friend, looking at it. “You didn’t magic this did you? Because do you remember the time you tried-”

 

“No I didn’t magic it!” Benny said, taking the game from his friend and grinning. “I went to the game store to pre order  _ said  _ game, and there was a new dude working, who told me they had gotten an early copy. He asked if I wanted it, I said hell yeah, and paid for it for under price. Rookie mistake,” he said, staring lovingly at the game in his hands.

 

“I don’t know man… Seems kind of iffy doesn’t it?”

 

“Not at all. The dude just wanted some pocket money. I got the game, he got his paycheck early. Win-win baby!” Ethan rolled his eyes but ended up smiling anyways. “You wanna play? Come on you know you want to…” he said, wiggling the game in his friend’s face. Ethan gave in and grabbed the case

 

“I’m player one!”

 

“No fair!”

…

They played the game all night, oohing and aahing over the graphics - it was unlike anything they had played before! Everything was so lifelike, every detail perfect. They were mesmerized.

 

Currently, the two of them were watching a cutscene as the game progressed to the next section.

 

_ ‘Alright boys,’ _ the narrator -a soft female voice that came from nowhere - on the screen said, panning to their characters - a rogue magician in torn robes and a battleworn fighter in ripped clothes, both loaded down with weapons, “ _ we’re coming up on the Destroyer’s hideout. Remember, stealth is key. If he sees you, he will kill you on site. No hesitation. Keep your minds about you. Remember your training.” _

 

“Training,” Benny scoffed, stretching his arms over his head. “I’ve just been mashing buttons until I’ve killed the bad guys. When was there training?”

 

“You went to the bathroom and missed the tutorial,” Ethan said, eyes still on the screen as their characters walked up to a large, crumbling building. “Ha, that’s cool. It kinda looks like the high school,” he said, nodding at the screen. Benny nodded, seeing what Ethan meant. 

 

“I think that’s just a standard building design.”

 

“Right.”

 

_ ‘Okay you two. This is it. If you two fail, the Destroyer wins, and the Universe is a goner! Remember, its you two versus everyone else. No one is on your side here. Good luck.” _

 

“Alright E, it’s on now,” Benny said as the screen faded to black. Then, it was filled with a loud laughing face.

 

The face on screen was rugged, a scraggly beard covering the bottom half, with hooded mean eyes that were too blue to look at for long.

 

“ _ You pathetic  excuses for fighters think you can take me down? Well, come on over boys. I’m waiting!”  _ The face laughed again, and then the screen faded to black again.

 

“Well, that was uncomfortable.”

 

“Yeah. Maybe we’ve played enough for tonight.” They heard the laugh again, and then their characters were on screen, facing off against the biggest villain - in digital and real life - they had ever seen.

 

He stood almost 7 feet tall, a giant with bulging muscles and scars all over his arms. His face was covered in a thick tangle of black hair, but his head was shiny with lack of hair. And those eyes - they were so blue, they were like looking into a blinding sky as they burned into your soul. He wore leather, ripped and torn, like a biker gone wrong. He laughed as he approached their characters. With a scream, he charged at their characters. Ethan and Benny sat there, holding their controllers tightly, ready to fight the bad guy.

 

The game went black.

 

“What the hell?”

 

“Dude!” They watched as the screen lit up again, but no characters in sight. They could hear the laugh again as the screen glitched, lines appearing over the screen.

 

_ ‘Nice try boys.’ _ The screen fizzled again, and then the words ‘GAME OVER’ flashed on the screen.

 

“We lost? All that fucking trouble, and we  _ lost _ ?!” Benny cried, tossing down his controller. “What a ripoff!”

 

“Well, to be fair, it did say if he saw us he would kill us, so…” Ethan said with a shrug, dropping his controller too. “We have it saved right before the final fight. We can try again.”

 

“We didn’t even get to try this time though!”

 

“It is supposed to be one of the most complex fights. I’m going to sleep B. Come on, we’ve been at this long enough.” Benny grumbled but followed his slighter friend. After the two of them got settled - Benny on the floor and Ethan on his bed - they quieted down. Soon, both teens were snoring, letting the exhaustion from the day win them over.

 

With a flash of light, Ethan’s screen turned back on, and the face of the Destroyer was there, grinning widely as he began to laugh again.

 

As Ethan rolled over, his eyes barely cracking open at the sound, the screen went black again.

…


	2. What The Heck Is Going On Now?

They wake up, the game forgotten as the two get ready to meet Rory at the arcade - the blonde has claimed to have beaten Benny’s high score at his favorite  game and wants to rub it in the tall brunette’s face. Like Benny would go down without a fight! So, the two of them leave the house, and the game from last night, behind.

 

As they set out, Ethan gives a small wave and friendly smile to one of them neighbors, who sneers at them and turns away. 

 

“That was odd,” Ethan comments, turning to look at her only to get the stink-eye from her again. “She’s at least waves at me when I walk by.” Benny shrugs, not worried about it, but still, something doesn’t sit right with Ethan.

 

“Eh, old ladies are weird. Probably worried about her bajillion cats or something,” Benny snarked, making Ethan let out a small laugh. 

 

“You’re probably right.”

..

Except it didn’t stop with her. Whoever they passed on their walk just  _ glared _ at them, like they were the scum of the Earth or something. Benny only noticed when they had stepped foot in the arcade. There was the usual college girl working the front, who always scoffed at them, no big deal. But when Benny went to talk to Joel, the guy who ran the arcade and had always been friendly to the two of them, he was brushed off with what could only be described as a  _ snarl _ .

 

“What the heck?” Benny scoffed, offended. Joel always laughed at his jokes at least, even if it was a pity laugh. “Do people seem to be acting weird to you?”

 

“Yeah, you think so?” Ethan said, rolling his eyes and slapping Benny in the chest before he tilting his head. “There’s Rory.” The two brunettes walked over to the hyperactive blond, ignoring the glares everyone else in the building sent their way. Rory whirled around to grin at them. At least he did, before his features contorted first into anger, then confusion.

 

“Ror?” Rory blinked a couple times and then smiled. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah man. I got a really weird feeling, like I had eaten too many rats at once, then I wanted to bite your faces off, and now I’m ready to kick Benny’s ass at the game. Come on guys!”

 

Ethan and Benny exchanged worried looks.

 

“You wanna repeat that middle one again for us Fangy?” Rory cocked his head to the side, his perpetually young face twisted in confusion. “About wanting to, oh, I don’t know,  _ bite our faces off?” _ Benny asked, hissing the last part between his teeth. Rory shrugged, that dopey smile of his in place.

 

“I don’t know. I saw you guys, was happy about it, and then I got so mad, like why would I be happy to see you guys? But then I came back to myself. I mean you two are my best buds! Why would I ever do something like that?”

 

Benny and Ethan exchanged looks - thinking about how everyone they had passed by, had spoken to, or even looked at today was glaring at them like they hated them. 

 

Something was going on here. They just didn’t know  _ what _ .

…

They didn’t know how big this thing, this  _ hatred _ of them, had spread; not until they had gotten back to Ethan’s house later that afternoon.

 

Jane had scoffed at them, which wasn’t out of the ordinary - she was 9, she always gave them a hard time - so they weren’t too worried about it.

 

When Ethan went into the kitchen to say hi to his mom though… Things began to look pretty bad.

 

“Hey mom.” Samantha Morgan whirled around, her eyes steely as she let out a snarl at him, making him, and Benny, who had been at his side, take a step back. 

 

“What are  _ you _ doing in here?! GET OUT!” she yelled, throwing a  fork at them, making them both let out not-very-manly screams as they ran up to Ethan’s room, barring the door with Ethan’s bed before the two of them collapsed on it in worry.

 

“What the hell is wrong with everyone?” Benny panted out, looking at Ethan with fear in his eyes. Ethan just shook his head. He had no clue what was going on. “What did we do?”

 

…

 

The Destroyer stretched out its long arms, rolling its shoulders as it stood to its full height. He had waited so long to get out of that godforsaken game, and now here he was. The only thing stopping him from getting what he wanted was two stupid teenagers.

 

Oh, he would enjoy killing them, for real this time.

…

 

The two of them had fallen asleep, twisted and cramped on Ethan’s small bed, determined not to let whatever the hell was going on to the people of Whitechapel get them. Benny’s legs were twisted, head lolling off the side of the bed as he snored; Ethan was sprawled out on his bed, his feet pushing at Benny who was in his way, arms twisted behind his head in what looked like a very uncomfortable position.

 

_ ‘Hello boys _ .” The two of them woke up at the soft voice, Ethan yelping in surprise and knocking Benny off of the bed. He reacted fast though, reaching under Ethan’s bed where their mega-light-sabers were at, hidden in the bottom. 

 

When they both could get a good look, there was no one in the room.

 

“ _ Please put those down, those won’t do any good in this fight _ .” The two of them exchanged a glance, and then heard a sigh. “ _ Boys. We really don’t have time to waste. The two of you need to get ready.” _

 

“For what?”  Now they definitely heard an annoyed huff.

 

“ _ To fight the Destroyer of course.” _

….

 


	3. Tutorial Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, didn't think I'd ever get this chapter decent enough to post. Hell, it still might not be. But hey, it's updated.
> 
> ...

“The Destroyer? Like the video game?” Ethan asked, eyes going steely as he turned on Benny. “I _told_ you getting the game early, from some weird guy at the game store, was a bad idea!”

 

“How was I supposed to know this would happen?!”

 

“Because shit like this always happens to us, B!  _ Always _ ! Now we have to save the world,  _ again _ . Not from the vamps, not from the monsters, from a fucking  _ video game _ .”

 

_ “Boys, now is not the time for petty arguments. You two are all each other has at the moment. Well, besides me.” _

 

“Yeah, well who are you?”

 

_ “Seriously boys. You don’t recognize who I am at all? Do we need to run through the tutorial again?” _

 

“Tutorial… you’re the narrator. From the game,” Ethan said, making Benny facepalm - of course, he felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

 

“To be fair, I missed the tutorial…. Is that bad?” Benny asked, hearing a low sigh.

 

_ “You will get yourself killed. But that is why Ethan is the brains of you two, right?” _

 

“Hey!” “How do you know our names?” they said at the same time, just getting another sigh.

 

_ “Boys, you played the game and let The Destroyer out. My job is to make sure the two of you don’t get killed so he can be put back.” _

 

“Man, this is like some twisted Jumanji you know that? What’s next, giant fucking spiders?”

 

“ _ No, you just have everyone you’ve ever known, and loved, and everything, absolutely hate you and will try to kill you to appease The Destroyer.” _

 

“We’re gonna fucking die,” Benny groaned, falling onto Ethan’s floor.

 

“No, not really. Remember, Rory wasn’t really affected. He said he wanted to bite our faces off, but then he didn’t, and he was back to normal. Or well, normal as far as Rory goes.”

 

_ “Interesting. Everyone should be affected by the Destroyer’s power. Except for you two of course. Why would you friend not be?” _

 

Ethan and Benny shared a look before Ethan pulled out his phone, sending a group message.

 

“Guess we’re gonna find out.”

…

Not even five minutes later, there were three very confused vampires standing in the middle of Ethan’s bedroom, Ethan and Benny holding onto their sun-sabers as just a precaution.

 

“What the hell is going on? And why do I want to kill you two more than normal?” Erica hissed, always angry at them but even more so now.

 

“She’s right, why do we want to fight you guys?” Sarah asked, watching them curiously.

 

“Dude, I wanna bite your faces off again! Man, what is up with this?” 

 

_ “How interesting _ .” The three vampires looked around, but didn’t see anyone who the voice could belong to.  _ “These three aren’t human, are they? That must be why the Destroyer’s influence is taking longer to work. It will work though, they are already under his strength. They should leave.” _

 

“Wait, what the hell is going on?” Sarah asked, rounding on Benny and Ethan, who didn’t answer her.

 

_ “Nothing you need to worry about. You three need to leave, before something happens that you all will regret. Please. For your safety as well as your friends. Leave this room. NOW!” _

 

In a flash of light, the three vampires were out of the window, flying into the night.

 

…

The Destroyer yelled, making the windows in the small house he was squatting in, break into pieces.

 

After everything he had done, after leaving his mark on this town, those two stupid kids were still alive!

 

He would just have to try harder though - Whitechapel would make a good homebase, and then he could tackle the much bigger project he had going for him.

 

He wasn’t called The Mega Destroyer of the Universe for no reason, after all.

…

 

“You sold the game?!? Are you an idiot?!?!”

 

“What? I wanted some cash, the kid was stupid. It’s not like he can unlock it anyway.”

 

“Oh, yeah, sure, he’s just a kid, right? Except when I checked the video feed, and played it back, you know what I saw?”

 

“Some lanky kid who was too stupid for his own good?”

 

“No you idiot. It’s the fucking wizard. That stupid seer’s sidekick! You know, those two dorks that run around with the vampires?”

 

“No! What?! That kid is like 12!”

 

“No, he’s fucking 17 just like his stupid seer friend and the two of them are pains in every supernatural things ass! And you, you greedy little  _ parasite _ , sold them the fucking MEGA DESTROYER that wants to kill us all!”

 

“Well how was I supposed to know? And who the hell thought putting that guy in a video game was a good idea?!”

 

“It was the only way to keep him sealed in this fucking world, and you sold him TO THE TWO GUYS WHO ARE NOW THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO CAN FUCKING SAVE US ALL.  _ AGAIN!! _ ”

 

…

 


	4. Level One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Destroyer decides its time to play the game, but he has a few tricks up his sleeve.

The Destroyer stepped back for a couple of days, just surveying the two boys who he had to stop before they stopped him. Honestly, they seemed like complete idiots. How were these two…  _ children _ , supposed to be his undoing? He laughed at the idea! He has been alive for eons, a being of time and space for much longer than some puny planets! Two insignificant children were  _ nothing _ to a being like him!

 

But, he had to play the game, just like they did.

 

And oh, play the game he would.

…

 

The townspeople hatred of Benny and Ethan had seemed to die down a bit, thank goodness. No one was outright hostile anymore, but they  still grumbled in annoyance whenever the two teens got too close to someone. 

 

Eh, they could live with that - they had dealt with much more than some grumpy people in their lives. 

 

The two of them weren't too worried, nothing seemed to be happening around them, so they let themselves fall into a false sense of security. 

 

So, while walking to school, they didn't take much notice of the fact that the roads seemed much emptier than usual. 

 

In fact, not a single car had passed. At all. Usually the roads were filled with cars passing by, driving recklessly through the streets as they had to get to work. But today, there was none. 

 

No one. Nothing. 

 

Even when they got into the school, they didn't think about the fact that it was just the two of them in the hallway - no teachers, no students, not even a janitor. 

 

"Your grandma didn't zap us into another dimension again did she?" Ethan asked as he finally realized that there was no one around. Benny looked around too and shrugged.

 

"No idea. She's been distant ever since we let that guy out of the game." They both looked around again before they heard a  _ ping! _ sound from down the hallway. Sharing a look, they made their way down to the end of the hall, where they stopped as they stared at a glowing orb of light.

 

Floating in the middle of the hallway, inside the ball of light, were two exaggeratedly designed laser guns.

 

Their heads jerked up when they heard the voice speak up.

 

_ “Welcome to Level One. Please grab your weapons.”  _

 

“What the heck?”

“Level one?”

 

_ “Please grab your weapons.” _

 

“But what-”

 

_ “JUST GRAB THE DAMN WEAPONS BOYS BEFORE YOU GET YOURSELVES KILLED.”  _ They scrambled to grab the laser guns, and just in time too, because all the lights in the school shut off at once, leaving the two teens in darkness.

 

Next, flashing red lights lit up the hallways, flickering to life and then out repeatedly.

 

“You gettin’ evil plant vibes again?” Ethan asked, glancing at his other half, who nodded.

 

“Yep. You know how to use a laser gun?”

 

“Nope. You?”

 

“Nope.”

 

They caught each other’s eyes in between the flash of the lights and shared a look before a loud screeching sound made them turn away from each other and raise the elaborately made guns up.

 

Another screech, and the lights began to flicker even more as a loud droning sound, like a buzz that led to a bad headache, was filtering through the air.

 

_ “ _ **_YOU CHILDREN THINK YOU CAN STOP ME?”_ ** The words echoed through the empty hallways as another loud screech filled the air.

 

_ “Get ready boys. Level one is the easiest. Remember that.” _

 

With those words still in their ears, they finally heard the first thud of heavy footsteps heading their way.

…

 

Oh, he was going to have fun with these idiots. No, he wouldn’t fight them yet, it wasn’t his level, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t send some minions to play dirty.

…

“Are those…”

 

“Yep.” 

 

Benny and Ethan raised the laser guns, their hands shaking as they finally got a good look at what they were up against.

 

It was disorienting, because to them, they looked like just normal everyday people - but as they got closer, they could see the metal gleaming on their arms, or their legs, and some even on their faces.

 

_ “Cyborgs. Created by the Destroyer himself. Remember, no matter what they say, they are not human. They do not feel pain.” _

 

“That’s not very reassuring,” Ethan muttered as more of them seemed to fill the hallway. “So what do we  do?”

 

“ _ You must destroy all the cyborgs and get the medallion at the end of the hall. The medallion will allow you to enter the next Level.” _

 

“And if we don’t wanna enter the next level?” Benny asked, and he could hear the annoyed sigh in the voice.

 

_ “Then you will probably get yourselves killed. Ethan, is he always this stupid?” _

 

“Hey!” 

 

_ “Incoming!” _

 

Suddenly, they were rushed by the crowded of metal-bound people, all of them making that screeching sound. It was so loud that the boys felt like their heads would explode. They had to focus though, and began shooting.

 

The lasers were neon white as they shot out of the guns, shaking the boys back on their heels with their power. They didn’t stop though as they stumbled back into a wall. The hallway that they had been in once was now closed in, the only way out was blocked by the hoard of cyborgs screeching their way. 

 

Among the screeching, they could hear whispers of words now.

 

_ “Ethan… Benny… join us… let us help you… join us… join us…” _

 

They watched as Ethan shot the cyborg closest to him - resembling a small girl, oh that was just wrong - in between the eyes, making it fall in a crumpled mess.

 

“B!”

 

“I saw!” 

 

Now knowing how to bring them down, the two boys begin to shoot, aiming for the heads  They brought more and more of them down, until finally, the floor of the hallway was littered with them. They ran towards the end, bypassing the now-melting bodies and towards the glowing light at the end, that hopefully held the medallion. 

 

Until two more bodies stepped out, making them stop short.

 

It was Benny’s grandma and Ethan’s little sister Jane. Except it wasn’t - Grandma had a robotic red laser eye and a silver leg; Jane had two silver hands and a silver plate over half her face. But it still looked them, and sounded like them too when they began to speak.

 

“Ethan, how could you let this happen to me?” Jane asked, staring at him with wide eyes. “You tried to stop him, and look at what he did to me!”

 

“Benny! You were supposed to take care of me! I have worked so hard to raise you, to make sure you knew what you were doing! And what did you do? You killed us ALL!”

 

_ “Boys, do not be fooled. These are not your family.” _

 

Benny winced as his grandma - no, not his grandma, this wasn’t her - yelled at him. With shaking hands, he lifted the gun and shot her right between the eyes.

 

She exploded with a shattering yell.

 

Fake-Jane yelled at them as she ran towards them. Ethan froze - even if she was a robot, she was still Jane.

 

So, Benny raised his laser gun and shot Ethan’s fake-little sister in the face, watching her fall apart in front of them. Ethan felt his own gun slip from his fingers as he was pulled up against Benny’s chest only briefly.

 

“It wasn’t her E. It’s fine. Jane is fine.” Ethan nodded and pulled away from his friend to look to the end of the hallway, where a medallion was laying on the floor. Scooping it up in his hands, they heard a sound like a bell ringing.

 

_ “Level one complete. Good job boys.” _

…

 


	5. Cutscene 1: Some Backstory Revealed

**_Cutscene 1_ ** _ : Some Backstory Revealed- _

“Okay, so did you find out where those two idiots live?”

“No, do I look like a stalker to you?!”

“ _ Okay you complete  _ **_idiot_ ** , FIND THEM! You know they’ve already let the….  _ Guy _ out. If he finds out we’re the ones who bound him in the first place and finds us  **_here_ ** , we’re gonna die.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. If you don’t find them, I will make sure he kills you first.”

…

Ethan held up the medallion, frowning.

“Okay, so what do we do now?” Benny asked as he watched Ethan inspect it closer. “Where the heck is level two? Cuz I wanna be done with this game already.”

_ “You and me both,”  _ the narrator voice said with a sigh. “ _ Level two will reveal itself soon enough. Your life points must regenerate first. Same for the Destroyer. You two caused quite some damage when you took down the cyborgs. Good job.” _

“Life points?” Ethan asked, now looking up. “What do you mean life points?” 

The voice sighed before it spoke again, sounding extremely tired. “ _ You two are part of the game now. You have life points that go down every time you fight the Destroyer or one of his minions. These do regenerate over time, faster when you sleep or eat. Ethan, you lost five in level one, Benny lost two. You two won’t even notice such small amounts being gone.” _

“How the heck did I lose more than him?” Ethan asked ignoring Benny’s smirk.

“ _ Hesitation. You both lost two when you hesitated when the cyborgs first came out. Then, Ethan, you stopped when you saw Jane. I’m sorry.” _

“Hey, E, it’s okay,” Benny said, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “We can’t be both awesome as me, I mean come on.” Ethan shoved him away with a huff of a laugh. 

“Fuck off. Okay, N, what do we do?”

“ _ N _ ?”

“We can’t keep calling you Narrator all the time, people already look at us like we’re crazy.”

_ “Valid point. N it is then _ .  _ Like I said, level two will be available soon. For now, I suggest you two get some rest. Eat something. Recharge. We can only assume that the Destroyer is doing that as well. I will keep, as you would say, ‘an ear out’ for any changes in his behavior.”  _

The two boys nodded as they were both suddenly hit with a wave of tiredness. With heavy eyes, they fell back onto Ethan’s bed, asleep almost instantly.

…

The Destroyer yelled as he made long strides down the street. Screw the levels and screw the rules. He would just kill those two bumbling fools and be done with this charade already. 

He couldn’t even get without five feet of the house before he was knocked flat on his back, which was no easy feat for anyone really, with him being designed as such a large man. He yelled out in anger again as he jumped to his feet. 

There was some type of barrier around the house where the two teens slept. What could have done this? The stupid teen with the stupid hair wasn’t good enough at magic to keep something like him away. No, this had to be made by someone, or  _ something _ , like himself.

_ “You know you cannot get near them _ .”

“So you got out too. Should have known. No way those two idiots could survive against me without you.”

_ “You’re not as big and bad as you like to think.” _

“Well why don’t you show yourself and say that to my face? Unless… you didn’t get all the way out?” The Destroyer didn’t get a response, but he laughed nonetheless. “How many times am I going to have to kill you?”

_ “Might not be so easy this time. These two are different. Much stronger than your past opponents. You can’t skirt around the rules in this game.” _

“Fine. I’ll see you and your boys in Level Two. Enjoy being free while you can.”

…

  
  



	6. Level Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Ethan enter Level Two (also, they're idiots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy guacamole, I didn't think I'd ever get this updated. Lots of stuff has been going on, blahblahblah, enjoy the update!

**_Level Two_ **

….

As Benny and Ethan slept that night, holed up in Ethan’s room, the narrator watched their Life Points rise back up to 100. They would have to be careful when the next level started. Now that the Destroyer knew that they were out too, he would stop at nothing to kill them all. If the boys went down, so did they. 

 

They had watched many opponents battle the Destroyer and lose their lives. They had fallen by them every time. The Destroyer was not an easy thing to beat. He had been beaten once. Just once. 

 

And that was **_ages_** ago.

…

 

“Please tell me you have good news.”

 

“Well… I kinda saw... _ him _ ?”

 

“WHAT! HOW IS THAT GOOD NEWS YOU IDIOT?! Did he see you?”

 

“No of course not. I’m an idiot but I’m not dumb. He was going to one of their houses,  _ which you told me to find,  _ and I happened to be outside. I hid in a tree. Think I got a splinter somewhere there should not be splinters.”

 

“Moron. Just tell me what you found out.”

 

“Right. He’s not the only one who got out.”

 

“You mean…?”

 

“Yep.”

…

 

The Destroyer was frustrated. With  them out of the game too, it would just make things a little tougher, but he always liked a challenge. Besides, he was 99 to 1. Their chances of beating him were slim to practically none. 

 

But he wouldn’t take any chances. Just to be on the safe side. 

 

He’d make sure Level Two was something that would  drain them both.

 

For good.

 

If he had his way, there would be no Level Three.

…

“So how do we know when Level Two starts?” Ethan asked, just getting a sigh in return.

 

“ _ Oh, you boys will know. Please expect this level to be much harder than level one. He’s had time to plan, to scope you two out. He will learn your weaknesses, your fears, and play them against you both. He will be ruthless. He will not care who he hurts or uses to get to the two of you.” _

 

“Like he made the cyborgs look like our family?” Benny asked, joining Ethan on his bed. The two were still camped out in Ethan’s house, just trying to wait this out.

 

_ “Exactly Benny. But now that he knows you have no qualms about fighting his creations, he will step up his game.” _

 

“How?” Before the Narrator could respond, Ethan’s phone dinged. He chuckled when he saw who it was. “What?” Benny asked, all his attention focused on his best friend now.

 

“Rory said him, Sarah, and Erica are gonna go see that new horror movie in theaters and wants to know if we wanna come.”

 

“I could use a movie night I think,” Benny said, nodding. “Ask them where to meet up.” Ethan typed away, and the Narrator just watched.

 

It seemed that two of them had suddenly forgotten that everyone in the town wanted their heads on a plate. So this couldn’t be good.

 

“He said park down the street from my house, 10 minutes.”

 

“Well let's get going then!”

…

 

Benny and Ethan seemed to have beat their fanged friends there, so they were sitting on a bench waiting, feeling a sense of warm calm wash over them.

 

Why had they been so anxious before? Hiding away in Ethan’s house like scared kids? They were fine. There was nothing to worry about. What had they been hiding from in the first place? They couldn’t even remember.

 

They watched, almost dazedly, as their vampire friends flew down and landed in front of them. 

 

They didn’t even think about the fact that their fangs seemed longer, or that they eyes were glowing red.

 

Nope, nothing wrong here.

 

Honestly if the Narrator had a body, they would slap these two boys upside the heads.

 

But, since they didn’t have a body, they could only do the next best thing. 

 

Drop two holy-water loaded supersoakers in their laps as they began to talk.

 

“ _ Welcome to Level Two. Snap out of it you morons!” _ The two teens blinked and finally realized what was going on around them.  _ “Now, please grab your weapons.” _

 

“Weapons?” Ethan muttered, looking at the water gun in his lap and back up at Sarah, who now snarled at him, face contorted in fierce anger. “Please tell me these are robots.”

 

_ “Afraid not boys. I told you, He would find your weaknesses. I know you do not wish you to kill your friends-” _

 

“Kill them?! They’re gonna eat us!” Benny cried, gripping the water gun tightly in his hands now.

 

“ _ But! You can wound them. They are now part of the game. You have to beat this level. I’m sorry boys. You’ve got two minutes before they unfreeze and start hunting you. I suggest you run and hide.”  _ There was a loud  **_ding_ ** noise, and they took that to be the timer for the two minutes. The two of them jumped up and hurried away, the sounds of the snarling vampires loud in their ears.

 

“Okay N, what do we do?!”

 

“ _ All three vampires have a piece of an amulet around their necks. Collect all three pieces, and the amulet will end the level.” _

 

“And I’m gonna take a wild hint that talking to them won’t help?”

 

_ “No. They are completely under his control. If you don’t stop them, they will kill you. No hesitation. Because that’s what he wants them to do. Since he can’t do it himself.” _

 

“I knew it was gonna be vampires. After all the crap we’ve dealt with, I knew it was gonna be them that did us in. Fucking knew it.”

 

“Now is not the time B!” Ethan yelled as another loud  **_ding_ ** , signaling the beginning of the level. They turned, water guns braced for the incoming vampires. 

 

They rushed them, snarling and hissing, eyes glowing impossibly red. Ethan aimed first, hitting Rory in the shoulder with holy water, making his shoulder smoke as he hissed in pain, eyes wild. Benny aimed first for Sarah, and then Erica, one in the stomach and the other in the arm, making both girls hiss as they flail. 

 

Benny and Ethan make a run for it.

 

They don’t get far before both are tackled, Sarah on top of Ethan and Erica on top of Benny. The Destroyer had a sense of humor it seemed. Their supersoakers were ripped from their hands, and they were sure they were goners.

 

Until floodlights, bright and burning, lit up all around the park. The girls hissed as their skin began to burn, flying off of the two boys and joining Rory, who had finally joined them. They hissed again, clearly in pain from the too-bright lights.

 

Ethan and Benny sat up and watched as three of them ripped the amulets off of their necks and fled, steam rising off their slowly burning skin.

 

“Did we… did we win…?” Benny asked as Ethan scrambled for the amulet pieces, slotting them together to make a single piece. 

 

_ “Technically, yes. But someone turned those lights on-” _

 

“And replaced them with bulbs that would hurt the vampires….” Ethan finished where the Narrator was going with that thought. He turned to Benny and frowned. “Who would do that?” 

 

Benny could only shrug. The two of them got up and hurried back to Ethan’s house, ready to sleep and regain their strength.

 

They did wonder, who had helped them?

…

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm terrible at editing. If you read my stories, you should know that by now. I REGRET NOTHING.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
